The Vampire StalkerAfter Vigo's Death
by Csjk13blue
Summary: Vigo may be dead, but is someone else about to take his place? The start to a story about Amy and Alexander's adventure to finally defeat all of the vampires in this dimension...
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Stalker- After Vigo's Death**

I woke up, wondering where I was at first; but soon realising that I was in the Hospital. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was just after nine o'clock. Alexander was asleep on the chair against the wall to my right.

What had happened? Different thoughts rushed through my head over and over until I finally came to the memory of last night...

It was late, Friday night, and I was walking home from Katie's birthday party. The park came into my view soon after I'd got off the bus; and as I came closer to it, I speeded my walking slightly, memories flashing of the time Vigo had almost taken me. I knew he was dead, but still had the cautious feeling of walking alone near the park at night. Almost at the apartment building, my legs were starting to tire after a long night. It must have been at least eleven, there was nobody on the streets, it was deadly quiet.

A sudden car light startled me as it speeded round the corner behind me and stopped near to where I was walking. It already looked like trouble. Still walking, I took a quick look into the car window; they were young adults, about early twenties. The driver took a glimpse at me, and then to the others crammed into the car.

'So, where would a pretty girl like you be heading at a time like this?' Said the driver, smirking.

I didn't reply, instead just kept walking. But the car started to follow along side me.

_Just keep walking, Amy. _I thought to myself.

'It's rude not to answer' Said another one of the supposedly drunk men. I could see the empty beer bottles on the dashboard, and a couple of them in the backseats still swigging from half-full Budweiser's. They all laughed.

I turned onto the Road where my apartment building was. So did they.

All I wanted was Alexander, I remembered the fear rushing through me. I felt so safe around him, like he was the only thing in the world that could protect me. He had saved me from a vampire after all.

'Let me out, let me out.' Whispered the one in the middle back-seat; opening the door and leaping over the man next to it. 'Hello.' He said, suddenly beside me. 'I wish you'd answer.' he turned to his friends and laughed.

I crossed the road, head down.

He ran up to me and grabbed my arm firmly. 'I'm Sorry, I've forgotten to introduce myself! I'm Leander.' He gave a small laugh as I broke free and stumbled across the rest of the road in my heels.

_Leander_, I thought, _It can't be, he's obviously messing around._

It was then that he brushed the hair away from my neck and sank his teeth in, faster than I could think to try and get away.

It must have been about six seconds before Alexander showed up and took him to the ground. Then the last things I remember were the navy blue car swerving round the corner-Leander in it, and Alexander rushing over to me.

Alexander's eyes fluttered open and saw that I was awake. He got up from the hospital chair quickly and rushed over to me.

'Thank god.' He said, with a sigh of relief. 'You scared me, Amy!' He put his hand against my cheek with a worried face.

I felt weak all over. So much that I struggled to move without slightly wincing from pain.

' I, I don't understand!' I said, 'How could Leander...'

Alexander interrupted me, 'That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you're going to be OK.' He said it with a smile, comforting me.

**I hope you liked my first FanFiction chapter, i'm new to it all and I really hope this is a good start. Please, please review and tell me what you think so I can improve and start another chapter. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire Stalker-After Vigo's Death-Chapter 2**

I was finally home, away from the busyness of the hospital and able to sleep comfortably in my own bed for the night. Mom and Christy had visited me nearly every day during the four days I was in hospital; checking to see how I was.

Alexander went into the kitchen to get me some tea and I sat myself down on the sofa. Mom and Christy were out, they knew I was coming home, so they had left a note on the table near the door saying they had gone to get some groceries.

I switched on the TV and straight away the news came on, saying that there had been 2 mysterious killings over the last 3 days, and police were investigating further to identify what had happened.

At that moment, Alexander came into the lounge; he sighed.

'It must be Leander.' He said, 'There is no other explanation.'

I turned back to the TV. 'Do you think he knew who I was, or was I just another one of his victims?'

'I do not know. But I have to find him, I have to track him down and kill him, before anything worse happens.' He looked tired, very tired; well he would have been, he'd hardly been sleeping the last four days whilst I was in hospital.

This was the first he'd known of the killings, I could tell. After all, he had stayed with me the whole time I was in hospital and he wouldn't have known about anything on the news.

'How could Leander have gotten through the portal into this dimension? I thought it had closed forever.'

' We'll go to Ms P's tomorrow and ask.' I replied, as he came to sit down beside me. 'But for now, don't worry about any of it, you need to get some rest.' It was typical of me to say, because I knew already that I myself wouldn't be able to sleep a wink knowing that Leander was out there. Nevertheless, I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me. I realised I would never feel happier than I was in his arms; he made me feel safe, and I never wanted to let go.

We both awoke when Mom and Christy came bustling through the door with loads of shopping bags.

'Amy!' Mom said, putting the bags on the floor and coming over to me to give me a hug. Alexander took away his arm from around me as I reached up towards her.

Christy was much better now, and was _a lot_ more like herself, so she didn't bother giving me a hug, but simply said, 'Hi, Amy.'

_Does she know about the 'mysterious killings'?_ I thought to myself. _Well, even if she did, she might not even suspect that it was a Vampire..._ I turned to Alexander and knew straight away that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

'_Think she knows?'_ I mimed the words to him.

He looked at Christy, then back at me. 'No.' He whispered, 'Let's hope not anyway.' He gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and went into the kitchen, asking my Mom to let him help unpack the groceries.

I lay on the sofa and closed my eyes, trying not to think about the killings, and Leander, _and_ how he'd attacked me... but the thoughts flooded in as I fell asleep and I couldn't help dreaming about everything that was happening, and everything that_ could_ happen...

I dreamt that James and Hannah had tried to make peace with the other vampires, but where unsuccessful and Leander had somehow found access to the portal. I woke up in the morning thinking _'What if it's true...what if that's what HAS happened? What other explanation could there be?_

I walked into the kitchen to find Mom making eggs on toast.

'Morning sweetie.' She smiled.

'Morning.' I looked through to the Lounge to find Christy watching TV -the usual teen drama stuff that she was so heavily interested in was playing away.

'Where's Alexander?' He had been staying at ours since he killed Vigo, simply because we loved each other, and he felt more comfortable here than anywhere else.

' He left last night after carrying you into your room. Said he had some things to deal with?' Mom replied.

'Oh, OK.' I looked at the clock immediately- it was just past ten o'clock. _Wouldn't he be back by now?_ I thought to myself. I already started to think about the possibilities of what could've happened if he'd actually found Leander last night.

'Did he say what time he'd be back?' I asked

'No. I offered him a bite to eat, and he said, ''Thankyou, but no.'', and that he had something to deal with.' She replied, without any questioning of where he might have gone. 'And then he just, left.'

'Ok, thanks Mom.' I smiled and left the kitchen into the lounge with the plate of eggs on toast she'd given me.

I asked Christy what she was watching, just to make conversation- (as if I didn't know it was one of her soapy programmes), and she grumbled a reply, keeping her eyes fixed on the TV.

_Where is he?_ I thought.

I finished my breakfast and left the lounge to get ready. I could only worry about Alexander, but I knew he would somehow be OK, and so I left for Ms P's house after thanking Mom for the breakfast and telling her I was heading to Ms P's for help with a book report.

I left the apartment and set off, thinking about all the possible ways Leander could've found, and travelled through the portal...but then again, so many impossible things had happened since I met Alexander...and I didn't know what to believe 'Possible' anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vampire Stalker- After Vigo's Death- Chapter 3**

Mrs P welcomed me in, and I took a seat on the sofa in her living room.

'I've come to talk about the portal...as in, the portal that Vigo and Alexander came through into this dimension.'

She looked a tad puzzled. 'Why? The portal closed soon after Vigo's death, remember?'

She looked at me as if to say "Amy, are you imagining this?"

' I just need to know if there was any way possible way it could be reopened.' I tried not to ask it in a worried way.

' Well, I don't think so; the travelling to and from this dimension ended when the portal closed. I don't think it's possible to 'reopen' it.' She gave a look of questioning, 'Amy; is there something wrong?' She looked serious now.

I knew I could tell Mrs P about it since she was the one that helped Alexander and me when Vigo was here.

'I think Leander is here.' I said it quickly.

'Leander? The vampire from otherworld?' She asked, looking slightly worried and confused at the same time.

'Yes. The reason I've been off school the last 2 days is because, on Friday night, Katie's party finished and I was walking home past the park; there were some guys in a car following me. It was Leander, but I don't know who the others were. He attacked me, luckily Alexander got there and saved me, but Leander got away and we're not sure how he could've got here.'

Mrs P gasped at the thought of me being attacked by _another_ vampire, and suggested I should tell Katie and Luisa, so they can be extra cautious at night.

'And I'll try and find out how it is possible for a portal to either reopen, or be created. I'll do my best but it could take some time.

'Thankyou Mrs P.'

She asked if I wanted anything to eat, but I was too focused on telling Katie and Louise.

'Be careful, Amy.' She said as I walked out the door. 'He'll know your face now.'

'I will, Mrs P. Thanks for the help, bye.' And she closed the door.

It was about eleven forty-five and I hoped Alexander was home by now. I wanted to go straight to see him but I decided on going to Katie's house, and then Luisa's to tell them what had happened.

'Amy!' Katie said, opening the door and giving me a big hug. 'Where have you been? The last 2 days of school have been _hell_ without you!' She said giving me a little punch on the arm.

'I was in the hospital, because of an attack.' I said, trying not to be too serious or she would think I was worried, or scared, and I wanted to keep her reassured that everything was OK. after all, Luisa wasn't very good at that.

'What?' She said, alarmed. 'Why? What happened?'

And then the story started.

_Hi guys, I know this one was a little short, but I'm going away soon so I only did this in about 20 mins. Thanks for reading it, I'm going to try and work on another one as soon as possible (and make it longer!) :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vampire Stalker- After Vigo's Death- Chapter 4**

_'He definitely should be home by now' _ I thought as I walked home from Luisa's house. I couldn't stop thinking about Alexander, and if he was OK.

It started to rain, and dark grey clouds started to fill the sky. I looked at my watch; it was quarter past two. At that moment my phone rang; it said 'Unknown Number'. I answered, 'Hello?'

' Hello, is this Amy?' She rushed the words, and her voice sounded slightly concerned.

'Um, yes. Who is it?' I replied.

'I'm Samantha. Your friend Alexander is in the Emergency clinic, he was bleeding badly when me and my friends found him, but we brought him here and he should be OK. He was asking for you though.' Her voice sounded calm now, like she was trying not to alarm me.

Except, I was running for a cab the second she said Emergency Clinic.

I ran through the doors of the hospital's Emergency Clinic and went straight to the desk.

'I'm looking for Alexander Banks.' I stuttered to the Lady, trying to catch my breath at the same time.

She looked at the computer, slowly typing in his name.

_Hurry up, hurry up! _I thought. I wanted to see him, now.

'He's in room three.' She pointed over my left shoulder to the door.

'Thankyou.' I smiled.

Slowly opening the door, I peeked my head round to see Alexander sat on the edge of a seat, having a bandage wrapped around his body to stop beneath his ribs from bleeding.

I stepped in, and he looked at me with almost laughter in his eyes, and the corners of his mouth curling with humour. He obviously saw this as funny.

But then he winced with pain as the doctor finished off his bandage.

' That should keep your ribs secure and the wound from bleeding for at least a little while. But you'll have to come back in a few days to have a new bandage put on.'

'Thankyou.' Alexander said to the doctor as he followed me out the door.

We got in a cab to go home.

' What happened?' I said, after giving the driver my address.

' I found Leander this morning, he was in the same hiding place as Vigo.'

I interrupted him before he could say anymore. 'And you fought with him?' I asked, before realising what a stupid question it was.

'No, Amy. I stabbed _myself_ with a scrap piece of metal.' He replied sarcastically. That was the first time he had ever been sarcastic with me. And he was only like that when he wasn't in a good mood.

'I almost had him.' He continued. 'I had a stake to his chest,' he laughed, shaking his head 'I was stupid by letting him grab the metal.' Then he looked at me. 'I'm sorry, Amy.'

'Why are you sorry?' I already knew why, but felt like I had to ask for his sake.

'I didn't mean to be like that with you.' He sighed.

'It's okay.' I said, leaning against him.

He put his arm around me and we were silent for the rest of the journey, embracing the moment which made us both forget almost everything, and just think about each other.

It was seven o'clock, and me, mum, and Alexander were sat in the lounge ,watching the evening news whilst eating dinner.

My mouth stopped chewing the moment the word 'Vampire' came out of the newsreaders mouth. It then flashed to a reporter speaking with a cab driver about some 'things' he'd heard whilst driving a couple home. My jaw dropped... obviously he was listening in to the _whole_ conversation.

Me and Alexander looked at each other, mom focusing on the TV.

Then we looked back to the screen as the cab driver said my name and address. Mum looked at me as if to say, _' Amy...what have you done?' _

I couldn't get the words out to explain before there was a knock at the door. Straight away Alexander dropped his fork and rushed to it, before my mom got up.

He opened it so that the people could see only him.

I went over to the window looking down on our street; there was a woman with a camera crew heading into the apartment building.

Alexander slammed the door, and sighed with relief.

'That was your neighbours, asking why you were on TV... I told them it was all a lie, and the cab driver was making the entire thing up.'

'There are already camera crews coming up though, what do we say to them?'

'AMY!' My mom shouted. 'What is going on?' She looked mad and confused at the same time.

I didn't want to answer. And before I could, she gave a heavy sigh and walked into the kitchen.

Then there was a another knock.

'Here we go!' Alexander turned around, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

'What do you know about _another_ VAMPIRE?'

**Hi Guys, thanks for reading, please review and if you have any ideas then please share if you want because I'd really like to add them to the story. Thanks** **:)**


End file.
